This invention relates to three-wheeled single passenger vehicles, principally for sports use, and is directed particularly to such a vehicle or go-cart, whether motor powered or gravity propelled, having novel and improved steering mechanism controlled solely by shifting of the body weight of the driver.
Three-wheeled single passenger vehicles for sports racing, usually downhill by gravity propulsion, are known. An important feature to be desired in such sports vehicles is maneuverability with minimum bag, particularly in the ability to turn about a short radius with a minimum loss of speed and firm tracking. It is the principal object of this invention to provide an improved steering mechanism for three-wheeled vehicles of the above nature wherein these desiderata are achieved by the provision of a steering mechanism wherein, upon the shifting of the driver's weight, both the single front wheel and dual-wheeled rear axle are cooperatively moved to direct the vehicle for turning in a tight circle.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide a steering mechanism for three-wheeled vehicles of the character described wherein turning repositioning of the dual-wheeled rear axle is achieved with use of a pivot post extending outwardly and upwardly at an angle with respect to the rear end of the driver support frame or bed, to which the rear axle casing is pivotally mounted by a sleeve bushing journalled thereon and fixed at a central position along the axle casing, and wherein the front wheel journalled at the front of the frame is of substantially smaller diameter than the two rear wheels, whereby, upon the shifting of body weight by the driver to one side or the other, the rear wheels will be moved for turning in the same direction, while, at the same time, the front wheel will be canted to advance its position of contact with the ground at a point forward of its center to cooperate with the rear wheels in achieving tight turns with minimum drag and driver effort.
Another object of the invention is to provide a steering mechanism for three-wheeled vehicles of the character described which, at the same time, maintains a low combined center of gravity of vehicle and driver, thereby further improving steering stability and tracking.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.